Oberon
Oberon is a demon in the series. History The King of the Fairies and the husband of Titania, the Fairy Queen. He rules over moonlight, dreams, and all fairy rites. He first became widely known when he appeared as a character in Shakespeare’s "A Midsummer Night’s Dream, but appeared earlier in the 13th century French epic "Huon of Bordeaux". In some stories, specifically in "Huon of Bordeaux", it is said that he is the son of Morgan le Fey and Julius Caesar, believed to have been born sometimes after Caesar’s defeat of Pompey. Although he has the face of a handsome young man, a curse has made him no taller than a young child that he received shortly after birth. However, the curse gives him eternal beauty. He is polite and sometimes even friendly towards humans, however he can be a selfish, short-tempered ruler, often falling in love and flirting with human women, only to be restrained by his queen Titania. The two are said to have once lived in India, and would cross the sea to Europe at night to dance in the moonlight. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Fairy Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis:'' Fairy Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Fairy Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Fairy Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Skill Order, Boss *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Fairy Order *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Emperor Arcana **''Persona 3 The Movie: Emperor Arcana *Persona 4'' / Golden: Emperor Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Emperor Arcana *DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Fairy Race *Devil Survivor 2: Fairy Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Oberon can be contracted on Shibuya field. He acts as a boss in Shibuya's silver-level Quartz instance and rarely appears as an NPC at the end of the bronze level instance to start off the Dewdrops from a Flower quest where he asks for the player's help in obtaining a special medicine for him. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Persona 3'' Oberon is the second Persona of the Emperor Arcana. One of Elizabeth's Requests is to fuse him, with a level of 17 or higher. ''The Movie'' Oberon was summoned by Makoto to weaken the Arcana Lovers so that he and the other members of SEES could finish it off. He obtained him after the Arcana Emperor was defeated. ''DemiKids Light/Dark Version'' Oberon is a traveler between worlds, seeing the sights of the different worlds and the people that live there. He is first encountered in Hydraville in Light Version and will travel to Rem Mall, Frostville, Center Town, and finally Annwn Town after being talked to in each one. In Annwn he will join the party. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' |Wind= Strong |Expel= Strong |Curse= Strong |Almighty= - |Poison= - |Paralyze= - |Stone= - |Strain= - |Sleep= - |Charm= - |Mute= - |Fear= - |Bomb= - |Rage= - |Skill1= Garudyne |Skill2= Diarahan |Skill3= - |D-Skill1= Diarahan |D-Skill2= Charmdi |D-Skill3= Void Mind |Password= G%sBpztdpy-BJxjJ p+pFp-xFxvpB%C-b }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Force= Drain |Expel= - |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill1= Zandyne |Level1= Innate |Skill2= Makarakarn |Level2= Innate |Skill3= Diarahan |Level3= 65 |Skill4= Drain Elec |Level4= 66 |Drop= }} ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Ally'' ''Off The Map'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' |Te= - |Ru= - |Fi= 50% |Ic= - |Wi= |Er= |El= |Nc= |Bl= |Gr= |Ex= - |Mi= - |De= - |Cu= - |Nr= |???= |Traits= Wise, Joyful, Forceful, Haughty |Drop= Grydyne Stone |Skill1i= Maragidyne |Skill2= Grydyne |Skill3i= Desanga |Skill4= Evil Smile }} ''Persona 3'' ''FES'' / Portable ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' |Racial=Fairy Dust |Skill=Samarecarm* |Passive=Life Lift |FusedQuote=I am Oberon, the king of the Fairies. Glad to make your acquaintance. |FusingQuote=Anything less than a beautiful damsel as a partner is not to my taste, but alas... }} Gallery Trivia *In Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon, a special conversation can be had between Titania and Oberon. In a battle, if Raidou has one of them summoned in a battle against the other, then a conversation between them will either start automatically or upon negotiation. Category:English Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Oberon Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Bosses Oberon